DBx SEASON I: Noel Vermillion vs Elphelt Valentine
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Fighting Game's greatest gunners are about to shoot each other senseless, and a wedding is cancelled as a result. Will Noel & Bolverk still be useful even though she can no longer use MU-12's abilities, or is DEATH BATTLE right about BlazBlue's script sucking? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Noel Vermillion decided to go back down to Terra Firma, only to find that it was wrecked. A war seemed to have occured in Japan, but a new breed of soldier increased the body count to dangerous new levels. No Murakumo unit could do this, Noel thought, despite formerly being one herself... But then, monsters were lumbering towards Noel, and she tried to use her guns, collectively called Bolverk, she one shotted some but was quickly outnumbered. But then, a flying entity came and saved Noel by shooting the abominations to bits. Noel joined in the fun. After the monsters were annihilated, Noel is full of questions. Noel: W-wha- A-are- I- Elphelt: You seem to have many questions while in after fear. Very well. My name is Elphelt Valentine, those beasts we fought are called Gears, and they have taken over the Japan Colony for a very long time now... Noel was frightened. A whole country taken over by monsters? And no human successfully rebelled? They just left so such beasts would conquer?! She pulled out Bolverk, thinking she's one too. Noel: Elphelt Valentine! You are under Arrest! Elphelt simply pulled out her guns... Elphelt: Do you work for Ky by any chance? The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Noel fired away, but Elphelt was beyond striking range. Elphelt then blasted Noel with a Miss Travailler, sending her flying. As Noel tried to get up, she was assaulted by a rose bouquet. It didn't do much as Noel cocked one of her Bolverk, and began an assault. As Noel damaged Elphelt, she used Bolverk to transform them into a Machine Gun, Noel then went to use an Armagus Stabilizer to fire a burst shot, which the Valentine tanked. Noel was stupid! While Bolverk is Magic based, she never thought such a simple Bride-Esque fighter would take this much bloodshed! Elphelt then did one of her Overdrives, which created a giant wedding cake, trapping Noel. As Noel tried to break free, Elphelt used a Knife-like sword to cut the pastry cage, and slice Noel, giving her a giant gash... If Noel had Lux Sanctius on her side, this would've ended by now! Noel then did a combo, followed by more shots. But Elphelt was acting like The Terminator; tanking all damage and still trucking. She then did a Dead Angle Attack, sending Noel flying as Elphelt was beating face at her, finishing with an energy shot. Noel thought it was hopeless; she and Mu-12 are seperate entities now, which meant she's on her own. She was just a regular human! She went into Overdrive Mode, following up with blasts from the air, then several rockets, finally dealing damage to Elphelt. But Elphelt will not give up. She pulled out a rifle, and as she was aiming, Noel charged at her, not realizing both her drive and Elphelt's rifle will just trade rounds... Not to mention both took damage... But Elphelt used a BURST Overdrive, Genoise, blasting a giant projectile at Noel, who did a Barrier Break, denying the attack. Noel knew what to do now; make the battle last so she can use her Astral Heat. As a result, Elphelt was finally getting damaged. It was a matter of time before she falls... Noel was at 94 Gauge. But Elphelt can go into OHKO Mode anytime she wished. Elphelt used her guns to fire at Noel, who was now at 100 Gauge. This is it. The final attack... Elphelt went into OHKO Mode, Noel activated her Astral Heat, as Elphelt tried to use her Instant Kill... But there will be NO YURI... Noel got her guns ready, as she blasted orbs all over the place. As the Orbs increased in size, Noel connected the hilts of both her guns together, causing an explosion that Annihilated what she previously believed to be a Gear... Even moreso, a high percentage of Gears were annihilated. Noel knew the Sky was a better place to fight, and so she ran away from Japan and back to the City in the Sky... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: SORRY BRIDESMAIDS. THE WEDDING IS CANCELLED! THE WINNER IS... NOEL VERMILLION! Noel Vermillion is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Elphelt Valentine is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Arc System Works Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with a returning combatant